


Roommate

by SupernaFrerard



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Apologies, Arguing, Asshole Frank Iero, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Gerard Way, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Groping, Hot Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Public Masturbation, Roommates, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sleep Groping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaFrerard/pseuds/SupernaFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gee puts an ad up for renting her spare bedroom, she never expected anyone to actually answer the ad. Nor was she expecting someone like Frank to be the one who answered. Soon she realizes how much Frank hits on her, and tries to keep her distance. But things are going to take a very unexpected turn when she started having strange, wet dreams about Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee waits for a roommate to come. Her prayers are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be short. This will be a gift for you all, since I haven't updated Spiked Dove in a while. Hopefully this could make up for it, and I'll keep working on Soiled Dove <3.

' ** _ROOM FOR RENT! 1,200 sq ft. 2 bedroom. 1 bath apartment. No pets allowed. Monthly rent: $925. 256 Belleville, Ave. Park Belleville apartments, Bellville NJ, 07109. For more information, call Gee Way at ***-***-**** or meet with me face to face! Thank you!'_**

It probably didn't look like the most professional looking ad in the world, but hopefully it could help me find my new roommate. My rent is killing me, and that on top of other bills, I'm having to work two jobs just to keep up. I'm also having to sell my artwork for extra cash. But not everyone is always so interested, I'm pretty much having to beg just to survive.

Hopefully I can find someone soon, or else I'm in deep shit.

\---------

(2 Weeks Later)

It's been two weeks since I released my ad. It's been in the newspapers, I've had them plastered all over town, I'm guessing you can see the desperation. But I'm worried because no one has called about the room or came to speak with me face to face. If I don't find anyone doesn't come soon,  I could be seriously fucked. And my landlord isn't exactly the most forgiving person. He's rather creepy, to be honest.

I had just gotten home from work, and groaned. I closed and locked the door behind me, and set my purse down on the couch by the door. I went over to check my answering machine, and saw two messages. I pressed play and listened while the first one is from my landlord. _'Heyyyyy Gee, look I know you're hunting for a roommate, but rent is coming up, and you need to make sure you have it. I let you off easy last month, but this time, I won't be so easy on you. And if you find a roommate, be sure to tell me so we can get paperwork done. Have a good night, alright bye.'_

I rolled my eyes and said "Asshole." Listening for the next message, probably from my mom or Mikey. But instead, I heard this. _'Hi, um, I saw your ad the other day, and I was wondering if it was too late to meet with you. I've been trying to find a new place for awhile now, and I found your ad. Is it okay if I can come tomorrow at noon or something? If you get this, call me back at ***-***-****, my name is Frank. Alright, thank you. Bye.'_

My eyes widened and I swear I could Heaven opening up and a choir of Angels singing 'Hallelujah!' I jumped up and down and squealed. I quickly pulled my phone out of my bag, and dialed the number. I waited and a couple rings later, someone picked up. "Hello?" I swallowed and dsid "Hi, this is Gee, you called about coming over? Is this Frank?" He said "Hey, yeah it's me. Am I too late?" I said "No, oh no, you're not too late. Actually um...You're the first person who's been interested, actually." 

"Really? That's weird." I said "Yeah, I know...And noon tomorrow sounds fine." He asked "I'm sorry?" I said "O-Oh, you asked if you could come in at noon tomorrow, and I said it's okay." He said "Oh, okay, sorry. I think I'm deaf today." I smiled and said "It's okay. So, I'll see you at noon?" He said "Sure thing. Bye Gee." I said "Bye Frank." And we hung up.

I smiled and felt the weight of the world, get lifted off my shoulders. This is good, this is very good, this could possibly save me. I was so afraid that no one would answer, and that I'd have to resort to selling myself for money. I'd rather kill myself than want to hit that low. But I cannot get my hopes up, cause I have no idea who Frank is. I'm not sure if he's the nicest guy ever, or a wolf in sheep's clothing. I don't know what he's capable of, and I could be a little uneasy, since I'm a young woman living by herself.

But I'm also hopeful that he's really nice, and we could become good friends. The way his voice sounded while we were talking, it sounded cute. His voice was a little high pitched, but also low, like he was tired. I started imagining whether he was really tall, or really short. Whether he was really skinny, average, or really big. But I'm sure everything tomorrow will go fine, and if it doesn't, I'll use my taser on his ass. I'm not defenseless, I can take care of myself.


	2. Meeting Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee meets Frank.

 

(The Next Day) 

 

I groaned trying to decide on what to wear when Frank comes. I don't wanna look too formal, cause he's just coming over to talk. But I don't wanna seem too boring or a prude. But yet I don't wanna appear slutty. Why am I even worrying so much about what to wear, anyways? A guys just coming over to potentially become my new roommate. Hell, he may not even be my new roommate, if he's nothing but an asshole. I wouldn't allow that in my house...Or apartment, whatever.

I finally decided to just put on son black sweatpants, a white spaghetti strap tank, and a fuzzy sweater thing I have. Lucky us, New Jersey is starting to get cold. And even though I turned the heat up a little, it's still cold in here. I didn't have too worry too much about cleaning up, I keep my apartment clean. I cleaned a little yesterday, cause I didn't wanna do it today. I looked around at everything and saw it looked nice, and sighed. I was about to check the time, when there was a knock at the door. 

I messed with my short, bright red hair, before half speed walking over to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw a guy standing there, thankfully not my asshole landlord. I turned the lock on the door, and opened it, being greeted with a short guy with black hair, pale skin, and what appeared to be some colorful tattoos stained into his skin. My eyes fixed on beautiful greenish brown eyes, and the guy smiled. He said "Hey, I'm Frank! You must be Gee?" 

I nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, I'm her." He smiled wider, revealing beautiful white teeth, and said "Wow, you're beautiful!...I should've dressed a little nicer if it meant I was gonna be meeting you!" I felt my cheeks warm up a little, and swallowed. He was dressed fine, just in black jeans, a white shirt, black converse, and a black jacket tied around his waist. The short little flirter _giggled_ and said "Sorry, I got a little carried away." I said "Oh no, you're fine. Dont worry about it." He nodded and smiled, his eyes remaining on his face. We stood in silence for a moment before he cleared his tjroat and asked, "May I come in?" 

I snapped out of it and said "Oh! Oh yes, of course, my bad." I stepped out of the way, pulling the door back wider. He stepped in, and I asked "Can um..Can you take your shoes off and leave them by the door, please?" He looked up at me and I said "Sorry, I'm a bit of clean freak." He nodded and said "Yeah, no worries! Everybody's different, you're not the first person I've met that does that." That helped me relax a little cause usually, everyone that comes here, gets annoyed by it. I can't help it, geez. I don't tell you how to live your life.

He set his shoes down neatly behind the door, and I motioned for him to follow me. I lead him over to the couch, and we sat down. I cleared my throat and asked "So Frank, how long have you lived in Jersey?" He smiled and said "I've lived in Jersey all my life, I was born here in Belleville." I said "Wow....I'm from here too." His smiled widened and he asked "You went to Belleville high School?" I nodded and said "Yeah." He said "Damn....How could I miss you?" I felt my cheeks warm up again, and I think he saw it. He smiled and said "Well mainly by your hair, now that would be very easy to find." Mhmm, I'm sure it is. Even though it's true. My hair could probably be seen at night. 

He asked "How old are you?" I raised an eyebrow and said "Umm...24..?" He asked "Wow, really?? You don't look like you're 24!" I asked "Then how old do you think I look?" He said "At least 18 or 19." Oh...Never got that one before. I asked "How old are you?" He said "On Halloween, I'll be 21." My eyebrows jumped up and I asked "Your birthdays on Halloween?" He nodded and I couldn't help but smile. "No way!" He nodded again and chuckled. "I'm serious. Ask my mom, she would know." I said "Wow...You're so lucky! My birthdays in fucking April!"

I then shut up because "It's not lady-like to swear, Gee". I said "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop the F bomb" he just busted up laughing and said "The F Bomb?? Dude, fuck that, it's okay." I chuckled and said "Oh okay...My mom always told me it's not good for girls to cuss...She says it turns our pretty mouths, dirty..." He smiled and said "Well I find your mouth beautiful, either way." Okay, this guy has GOT to stop making me blush. I then cleared my throat and said "Okay um...So you know the price for rent, right?" He nodded and said "Yep."

I nodded and said "Good. Just to go through this again, the apartment is 1,200 square feet. There are 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. God help us. Theres no pets allowed unless service pets, or if you wanna shell out a couple hundred to buy your way to have them, go nuts. There's a full, but small kitchen, there's 5 closets, 3 in the hallway, and 1 in each bedroom. There's cable and free WiFi, and Monthly rent is $925. Split between the both of us if you agree to be my roommate, we'll each be paying $462." He nodded and said "Sounds good." I smiled a little and stood up. I pulled my sweat pants up a little cause they fell down a tad, and said "Would you like a tour?" 

His eyes moved all the way up to my face and said "Sure." I nodded and he stood up. "Follow me then, please." I showed him the kitchen, the bathrooms, the closets, and then stopped at my room, which was the master bedroom. We walked in and I said "And this is my room." My walls were covered with some band posters, posters of places I wanna travel to like New York City, Paris, London, Rome, LA, and other places. I also had some of my old artwork hung up as well. Frank said "Wow...Your room us cool." Then his eyes landed on the Queen sized bed, I got it because I'm the Queen, and said "Your bed looks so comfy....Can I sit on it?" I chuckled and said "Go nuts, just don't break my bed."

He smiled and jumped onto the bed, flopping onto his stomach. He groaned, which was muffled by his face buried in my soft mattress, before he rolled over onto his back. He groaned again and asked "Can I just sleep on your bed forever?" I smiled and said "Sorry...The ad was for a _roommate_ not a _bedmate_." He looked over at me and rolled back over onto his stomach, but moved to where he was looking at me. He rested his chin on the back of his hands and asked "And what could I do to upgrade to that promising position?" 

Now my whole face was getting red, and he just smiled...That little fucker. That's when I saw a flash in my head. I could see Frank and I kissing. Kissing hard like you see in movies when sex is about to happen. The way I could see it, he was kissing me like I was his and no one else's, or like it could be the last thing be ever did. Then I snapped out if it, and saw he was still looking at me. His eyes glowed in a little sunlight that leaked through the window blinds. Then my eyes moved down to his lips. He had average lips, not too full, not too thin. And his face, he has excellent bone structure that is so perfect for drawing.

Then I snapped out of it and said "Right, um...L-Let me show you to your room." He nodded and smiled. He gently said "Okay" and got of my bed, following me out of me bedroom. I mouthed _'Oh my God'_ and knew he couldn't see me. I opened the door to the spare room, and let him walk in first. It wasn't too small, but definitely smaller, since obviously master bedrooms are the biggest. I followed him inside and observed as he looked around the room, thinking. Then after a few minutes, he looked at me and said "I'll take it." 

 


	3. VERY IMPORTANT PSA!!! PLEASE READ!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!

_**ATTENTION READERS!!!!** _

_**I am so sorry I have disappeared so many times, I have been very busy, and I don't always have time to write.** _

_**BUT STARTING NOW, I AM PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT I AM NOW EXPANDING!** _

**_Meaning, not only will I have Frerard and Destiel stories, I will also be expanding to fandom's that include The Boondock Saint's, Victor Frankenstein (2015), Jai Courtney, and more!_ **

**_I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY, I PROMISE, NO I_ ** **_SWEAR TO YOU ALL THAT YOU WILL SEE MORE OF EVERY STORY, I PROMISE!!! I WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN, I SWEAR TO YOU ALL!! PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL!!_ **

 

**_-XoXo_ **


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank moves in.

This whole week has been a blur. First there was Frank coming and agreeing to move in. Them there was him and I signing paperwork, Frank getting his house key made, Frank getting his furniture moved, Frank and his friends helping him move his stuff in, this week has gone by so quick, it's almost giving me whiplash. I'm just glad Frank got his half of the rent paid with me, or else I would've been fucked. Or I would've had to fuck my asshole landlord to cut me some slack.

Thankfully I have today off, so I can have some peace and relaxation. I groaned and almost rolled off the bed, but caught myself. I got out of bed, pulled on my small Nightmare Before Christmas slippers, and stood up. I usually sleep in just a shirt and my underwear, and I think Frank's at work. So why change? 

I began dragging myself into the living room, heading towards the kitchen to indulge in the heaven that is coffee. When I reached the kitchen, I failed to notice a seated Frank at the kitchen table, until it was too late. I jumped and gasped a little, capturing his attention. He looked down at my half clothed body, and was trying not to laugh while his mouth was occupied by Reese's Puffs.

He managed to say "Cute undies" before laughing his ass off, and trying not to choke. My underwear wasn't special, they were white with a little penguin on the crotch. Then again, they were adorable. I quickly covered myself and I said "I thought you had to work?!" After his laughted died down, he said "I did, but my boss called and let me have the day off." I groaned and said "Well you could've told me!" He said "I didn't find out until this morning!" 

I sighed and quickly turned and marched to my bedroom, grumbling, before I slammed my door shut behind me. I dug through my draw reserved for pajama bottoms and shorts, until I found my Batman ones. I quickly pulled them on, and walked back out, heading back into the kitchen, ignoring Frank as I just headed straight for the coffee maker. Since there wasn't any coffee yet made, I'd have to wait for my Anti-Bitch From Hell, syrum. 

I groaned and got to work making the coffee, grabbed a bowl and the milk, before snatching the Reese's Puffs box from his clutches. He watched as I made my bowl and said "I didn't mean to laugh...I just didn't know you slept like that." I didn't answer him, just ate a couple spoonfuls, before he said "I'm sorry." I them stopped and looked up at him. I could see that he meant it and I said "It's okay...You just surprised me, that's all." 

He nodded and we ate in silence. After washing our dishes, we put them away and he asked "Soooo....What do you wanna do today?" I shrugged and said "I don't know...I don't have anything I gotta do today..." He nodded and asked "Okay....Wanna watch some movies or something?" I nodded and said "Yeah, that sounds good...What do have in mind?" He shrugged and asked "What do you have?" I said "Pick something out, it doesn't matter." 

He said "Okay." He quickly jumped Up from the table and zipped over to my collection. He giggled and I asked "What?" He looked back at me and smiled. "You're really into Romance movies." I felt myself heat up and I scratched the back of my neck and asked "And? Is that a problem?" His smile widened and said "No, it's not...At least you have variety...You like scary movies?" I nodded and said "Yeah, they're cool...Just pick whatever you want, it's okay." 

He nodded and I sat down in my favorite chair. I watched as he took his time, examining all the movies, until he stopped. He pulled something out and looked it. I asked "Find something?" He nodded and said "Yeah...Tyler Perry's Temptation: Confessions of A Marriage Counselor?" He looked up at me and asked "What's it about?" I said "Oh it's about a young married couple who moves to the city, the girl is a therapist for some dating company thing, she meets this young rich guy, and ends up having an affair with him." 

He snorted and said "Sounds like a bad porno." I huffed and said "Well I think it's a good movie...I love that movie.." He smiled and said "Then we can watch this one." I raised an eyebrow and asked "You'd watch it?" He nodded and said "Why not? It actually looks somewhat decent." I then asked "You just wanna watch it cause I said I liked it?" 

He chuckled and said "Oh don't flatter yourself, gorgeous...It looks like a good movie, now that I've looked at it." He winked at me before opening the DVD player, and putting it in. I stood there, mouth agape for a moment or so, before I snapped put of it, and sat back down. I mumbled "Asshole." Frank pressed play and sat down on the couch away from me, which was good...Little ass. 

 

***

_**(A/N: Hey everyone! As promised, I've posted, but I'll try to post more tomorrow. I'm tired so I'm gonna relax for a little bit, then go to bed. Stay tuned for more, goodnight! Sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**-XoXo** _


	5. Weird Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night.

(Later That Night)

 

We had done nothing but watch tons of movies today, and it was actually really fun. Frank got into a lot of my chick flicks, and it made me laugh. Soon it was 9:30, and I started getting tired. I yawned and Frank asked "Awww, are you tired?" I nodded and said "Kinda, ya.." He smiled and said "Alright, let's go to bed then. Here, I'll walk you to your room." I nodded, and he stood up. He held his hand out for me, which I accepted by sliding my own hand in, before he gently pulled me up.

He rested his hand between my shoulder blades as he guided my tired ass back to my bedroom. When we got to my room, he opened the door for me, and rubbed my back. He smiled and said "Goodnight, Gee...Sweet dreams." I nodded and yawned before saying "Goodnight Frank. You too." And I went inside. I saw him walk away and I closed the door behind me. I sighed and pulled down my Batman pants, with me being once again back in just a shirt, and some Batman undies...I remembered to change them earlier. After I pulled my pants off, I climbed into bed, pulled my warm covers on me, and instantly fell asleep.

***

(Gee's Dream)

It took me some time to really start dreaming, but I couldn't really tell if I was. All I knew was my eyes were open, and I was in my pitch black room. I looked over at the clock and it read ** _12:17 A.M._ ** in bright red letters. I sighed and kept telling myself to go back to sleep, when I heard my door crack open.

I quickly looked over and saw it was still closed. Like it never moved. I didn't think anything of it, really. Maybe it was Frank who opened his door to go into the kitchen, or something. I sighed and let my head drop back onto my pillows, and closed my eyes again. But for some reason, every time I closed my eyes, they'd just shoot open. And I don't feel tired like I did when I went to bed, it felt like I got a full 8 hours of sleep.

Suddenly I could feel extra weight being put onto my bed. Before I could look over, a pair of lips were on mine. I nearly jumped at the contact, and was ready to fight with whomever was in here with me. But then the lips kissed mine again, and a voice whispered "Shhhh...It's okay, Gee." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Frank?" He just said "Shhh, just relax.." He kissed me again and again, moving like he wanted me to lie down.

But I didn't want to lie down, I wanted to know why the fuck he was in my bedroom, kissing me. I pulled away and said "Frank, no.." But he wouldn't stop. So I shoved at him and said "NO FRANK, GET OUT!" But he still didn't stop, and just said "Don't be afraid, Gee...I'm not gonna hurt you. He kissed me again and I could feel him run his hands up and down my back, before stopping at the hem of my shirt. 

I gasped a little at how cold his hands were as he slipped them underneath my shirt. I said "Frank please, I don't think-" he said "Shhhh, it's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you, Gee...I just wanna make you feel soooooo good.." That's when he gently pushed me down onto my back, and got on top of me. He had on his PJ's and a shirt, but then sat up and peeled said shirt off, tossing it somewhere.

I swallowed and said "Please Frank...I've never-" "Shhhh, it's okay. I'll be gentle, I promise...Gee, look at me." My eyes fixed on his face, almost covered by the dark, except some moonlight shining through the window. He brushed some hair behind my ear and said "I'd never hurt you...I'm damn sure of that...Okay?" I nodded and said "Okay." He smiled and said "You're so beautiful.." As he hooked my legs around his hips. He leaned down and kissed my neck, beginning a trail down to my shoulder. 

I tried to keep my breathing steady, but I couldn't...I've never had anyone do this to me, ever...What? Being a virgin is a choice. Well I'm not saying I wanna be Mother Theresa, but I wanna save myself for the right person. I don't wanna regret losing it to someone who doesn't really love me. But then I remembered this is all just a dream. Not real, not reality. So I could go nuts, and not regret it in the morning....But still, even in dreamland, I don't wanna go _THAT_ far....Not yet...So I'll just enjoy the ride building to that.

I smiled and that's when I grabbed his head and pulled him back up, locking his lips with mine. He smiled against my lips and kissed back. We didn't dare break off, even for air. I've never been kissed like this before, and right now I feel like I'm in Heaven. Suddenly he pulled away, and I pouted. But not for long, cause he moved a little, bringing me closer, and started rocking his hips back and forth. His pelvis met mine, and I could feel his friend inside his pants, begin to stir awake. 

I started to get excited, and brought him back in for a kiss, which he didn't mind. That's when he stopped rocking his hips, and before I could say anything, I felt his hand go southward on my body, and felt him rubbing me through the fabric of my panties. He looked down and smiled when he saw the Batman logo, and looked back up at my face.

He said "I think I like the Penguin ones more." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Shut up." He smiled and kissed me again, not stopping the fucking _incredible_ thing he was doing to my now heated core. I moaned against his lips and said "J-Jesus Christ.." He smirked and asked "You like that?" I nodded and he asked "Has anyone done this for you, before?..He slowed down his movements, but didn't stop it completely. 

Then he brought his lips to my ear and asked "Has anyone ever had the pleasure of touching you like this?" I shook my head and said "N-No....Never..." He asked "Surely you've done this to yourself? Don't you?" I swallowed and said "I don't really do that...It doesn't help anything, it would just make things worse..."

He smiled and said "Well that's no fun... Maybe I can change that." That's when he stopped, then slipped his hand down undernead the fabric, and it felt like I just got struck by lightening, the second his fingers touched me there for real. I moaned and said "J-Jesus, Frank..." He moaned and said "You're already so wet for me, aren't you baby?" That's when I could feel him start pulling at my underwear and said "I know something that could feel sooooo much better." 

I lifted my hips up to help him, until he pulled them all the way off, and they disappeared. He moved my legs apart a little further, and I just stared at the ceiling. I felt him run his hands up and down my pale, skinnyish thighs, before saying "Close your eyes baby." And as soon as I did that, I woke up.

 

 


	6. Keep It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning.

(Reality)

 

My eyes shot open, and I saw I was completely underneath my comforter and other blankets. I reached up until I grabbed the top of the comforter, and yanked it down, and quickly sat up. I looked around the room, and saw it was full of light. It kinda hurt my eyes, so I rubbed at them with my fists, like a small child. I looked around and saw there was no trace of anyone else in the room, no fiber of evidence of anyone else in here, but me.

I narrowed my eyes, and then realized something wasn't right. I looked down and saw my panties were gone. I was naked from the waist down. I quickly covered myself in case Frank barged in, and scanned the floor for them, and found them in a little pile, on the floor. My eyes darted to door and back at them, and I went for it. I lunged myself out bed, and quickly put them back on. 

I flinced a little when I felt something cold and wet on the inside of them, and pulled them down s little to examine. Great. I had a wet dream. Nice, Gee. I sighed and went over to my dresser and searched for a pair. I settled on a pair of plain black boyshorts, and closed the drawer. I stood back up and was about to pull them down, when the door opened and Frank barged in.

He said "Good morning sunshine, time for-WHOA! SORRY!" Thankfully I hadn't pulled them down, but covered myself anyways. I gave him a look and said "Frank! Knocking! Learn it!" He said "Sorry! Sorry! At least I didn't come in while you were changing!" I rolled my eyes and asked "Can I help you?" He smiled and said "I thought it would be sweet of me to make some breakfast for my new roommate...I made Pancakes! Is that okay?" 

I smiled at the work 'pancakes' and said "Yeah, that's good. I'll be in there in a minute, okay?" He nodded, yet he didn't move. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there anything else?" Now standing up, and putting my hands on my hips. He smiled and pointed at my Batman undies. "Batman, nice...But I think I like the Penguin ones more." I instantly froze when he said that. He just smiled and said "See ya in a minute." And winked, before closing the door. 

Oh. My. _God_....Was Frank in my room last night?...What if it wasn't a dream? What if it really happened? I quickly changed out of the dirty ones and tossed them in the dirty clothes hamper, before pulling the boyshorts on. I grabbed my Batman PJ pants, and took a deep breath. ' _Come on, Gee...Get a grip. GET A GRIP!!'_ He couldn't have been in here, he wouldn't. It was just a dream. Not reality, just a dream....Just possibly the best dream I've ever had in my entire life- _'No! Don't even thing about it! You can't think about it! Just ignore him! Don't even talk to him!_ ' But...He really didn't do anything, wrong. _'Fine, it's your funeral. Do what you want. I warned ya.'_ "Shut up, brain." I mumbled...Oh great. First I have a wet dream about my roommate, now I'm arguing with my brain. Beautiful, Gee.

I sighed and headed into the kitchen, where Frank was whistling something and pouring Orange juice into a glass. He looked up at me and smiled. "There she is! How are we this morning, sunshine?" I narrowed my eyes and went "Hmm" he chuckled and asked "Coffee or Orange juice?" I said "Coffee, please." He nodded and poured some in a mug, beofr carefully handing it to me. I said "Thank you." He nodded and went over and sat at the table. My plate was already sitting opposite of him and his plate, so I just sat down, and started eating.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for awhile when he asked "So...How'd you sleep?" I looked up at him and saw his expression was must normal. He wasn't fighting a smirk or a smile, he was just asking a simple question. I swallowed and said "I um...I slept alright, I guess.....You?" He shrugged and said "Yeah, same with me...I've had worse. Do you work today?" I shook my head and said "No, but I work tomorrow." He nodded and I asked "Do you work today?" He nodded and said "Yeah. But not until noon." I asked "What time is it?" 

He looked over at the time on the microwave and said "7:30." I asked "Where do you work?" He smiled and said "Tattoo parlor...Spade's Tattoo on Washington. It doesn't open till 11." I nodded and said "Oh...That's cool." He smiled and said "And I also do part time at a bookstore." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Really?" He chuckled and said "Really. I like books, so what?" I smiled and said "I didn't say that was a bad thing. I just didn't peg you as a bookworm, that's all."

He smiled and we continued eating in silence. We took care of the dishes and sat in the living room. We started asking each other questions. "So your a tattoo artist?" He said "Well, I'm an apprentice...I haven't worked there for long." I nodded and asked "How many tattoos do you have?" He giggled and said "A lot...Wanna see?" I nodded and said "Sure." He smiled and stood up, peeling off his shirt. Both of his arms were almost completely covered with bright, beautiful tattoos, and so was some of his chest ant stomach. Then he turned around and there was also some on his back.

Then he turned around and asked "So? Whatcha think?" I nodded and said "They're beautiful." He smiled and asked "So what about you? You got any?" I shook my head and said "Oh no, no, no, I don't. I'm dealthy afraid of needles." He chuckled and said "That's too bad....Some tattoos would look incredibly sexy on you." 

I looked up at him and his eyes caught mine, and I could see the corner of his mouth twitch. He smiled and said "Then again..You're sexy either way....I don't even think you know how beautiful you are, Gee.." Was I dreaming? I've never had someone hit on me so much before. That's when he cleared his throat and said "I um...I should go shower. Do you have to use the bathroom?" I shook my head and said "No, go ahead." He nodded and disappeared, leaving me to sit and think about what he said. Then I thought back to last night, while we were watching Temptation.

We had gotten to the scene where Judith and Harley are on the plane, and it was before they kissed. Frank shook his head and said "Unbelievable... She's just gonna throw away her marriage to a good guy, for that douche??" I said "Frank, Bryce is pretty much ignoring her, he forgot her birthday 2 years in a row, she feels bored, and she's not getting enough love from her husband. That's how a lot of affairs are started." 

He said "Well if you were mine, you'd never be ignored or bored, that's for damn sure. Nor would I ever allow some other guy to have you and try to love you better than I could." I'm sure it was just an example, but the way he said it...He said if _you_ were mine, instead of if a girl was mine. I tried not to ignore it, but it was hard to. So I just told myself to focus on the movie.

Soon, we had gotten to the second sex scene, when Judith and Harley are in the bathtub. I groaned and said "God, I need that bathtub...I'd never leave it." He chuckled and said "Yeah...The bathtub looks nice.." I was really trying hard not to pay attention to his flirting, but it was hard. Sure I've had a lot of guys hit on me, but they stop when they know how to take a hint. Frank doesn't.

I was brought back to reality when Frank said "Hellooooo? Earth to Gee??" I looked at him, only to see him covered only by a towel wrapped around his hips. His skin was soaked, and he was dripping on the floor. I quickly looked at his face and asked "I'm sorry, what?" He laughed and asked "I said, have a good day, and I'll see you later. Cause once I get dressed, I gotta go." I nodded and said "O-Oh...Okay...Bye, have a good day." He smiled and disappeared down the hallway. 

Okay, he did that one on purpose!


End file.
